1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support bar for shower or bath accessories and wet apparel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a removable bath accessory bar for hanging bath accessories traversally across a bathing area between a shower curtain or door support and an opposite wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for hanging bath accessories and drip-drying apparel have been provided in the past. For example, Aldbrycht, U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,557, discloses a movable hanging support means for a soap tray hung on a bathtub curtain support for hand level access to the soap when standing in the tub.
In addition, Levy, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,123,024 and 4,033,538, disclose support apparatus specifically designed for use in drip drying wet apparel and the like. The device is suspended over and along the top surface of the shower doors and is adjustable to fit all shower doors which vary in width. Finally, Markward, U.S. Pat. No. 2,705,385, relates to a support for a receptacle for bathing accessories and the like, for example a soapdish, which is mounted on the curtain support, and positioned such that it moves with the curtain support.
While apparently generally acceptable for their intended functions, so far as is known, none of the prior art devices afford a readily removable and positionable bath support mechanism which may be horizontally positioned traversally across the bathing area between the shower curtain or door support and the opposite wall of the bathing area to support a variety and multitude of bath and clothing items and/or accessories directly over the bathtub. Further, so far as is known, there is no presently available support which is facially adaptable to fit variously shaped shower curtain or door supports allowing easy ready lateral movement across the bathing area.